


All Awry

by HSavinien



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stopwatch kink?  Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Awry

Ianto clicked the timer on his pocket-watch and looked down at Jack coolly from the edge of the desk, quirking an eyebrow.  “I’m afraid that was thirteen seconds worse than your last time, sir. Can I return to my duties? The specimens from Holyhead are still waiting for cataloging.”  He set his clothing to rights efficiently.

Jack flashed his usual grin, waving him out airily, but Ianto saw the frustrated lines around his mouth.

“Is something wrong, Ianto?” Toshiko asked, pausing with an armful of folders.

“Nothing to worry about. Captain Harkness has just forgotten how to tie a bowtie.”


End file.
